Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for lubricating railroad rails or for applying friction modifiers to railroad rails.
Description of Related Art
In the operation of railroads, grease or friction modifier materials are applied onto railroad rails, such as to the top of rails or sides of the rails at curves, turnouts, switches, in some cases, the sections of the track immediately before a switch, and periodically spaced along the length of the track. Such lubricants and friction modifying materials, such as grease, can either reduce or increase the friction where necessary to improve train performance and reduce wear on both the rails and the train wheels. In the case of a friction modifying material that increases the friction between the train wheel and the rail, the practice has been to apply the friction modifier material to the top of the rail to contact the train wheels. Oftentimes, the friction modifying material does not reach the center of the rail or substantial amounts of friction modifying material are wasted by dripping or pouring to a position where the material is not needed.